


Synopsis: The Gathering

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Gathering

**THE GATHERING**

When I wrote this synopsis over two years ago, I did not realize it was the beginning of an addiction. Since then, these little HL fixes have gotten longer, partly because I did not want to leave anything out, but mostly because the stories became more complex. 

Therefore, I am revisiting this primitive effort to introduce the players as I did in later 'Fixes'. 

_**Characters:**_

**DUNCAN MACLEOD, THE HIGHLANDER** \- our noble hero, Immortal, born over 400 years ago in the Highlands of Scotland, raised as a warrior to lead his clan, 'killed' in battle, then reborn to banishment by his father, the clan chieftain. Despite the banishment, he has remained, in his innermost core, 'Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod'. 

He has been out of the Immortal Game (swordfighting, head taking, Quickenings that transfer power from the conquered to the conqueror) for twelve years, leading a quiet life as an antique dealer, happily in love with his soul mate, Tessa Noel. He does not wish to return to the killing that he abhors. 

However, the time of the Gathering has come. There are evil Immortals coming to contend for the Prize. 'In the end, there can be only one!' Duncan must make sure the 'one' will not be evil. 

**TESSA NOEL** \- beautiful mortal lover, confidante, best friend and soul mate to Duncan. She is a talented sculptress, smart, passionate, and totally devoted to the Highlander. She knows all about his immortality and most of his other secrets, as well. 

**CONNOR MACLEOD** \- Duncan's distant cousin and teacher. He became Immortal years before Duncan, found the Highlander and taught him the rules of the Game, how to fight and survive. He has now returned, trying to convince Duncan that he cannot stay out of the Game. 

**RICHIE RYAN** \- a street kid, no family, good-hearted but forced to live by his wits. Petty theft, con games, anything to make a buck without actually hurting anyone. We later find out that he is pre-Immortal. Tonight though, he's only after a few antiques, stumbling into the middle of an Immortal duel. 

**SLAN** \- The first of the evil Immortals that we meet in this series. He has come to challenge Duncan in this episode but Connor is seeking him, in turn. It all converges as the series opener brings Duncan MacLeod back into the Game. 

* * *

Duncan and Tessa romancin' in bed,   
Slan, the immortal, lies crouched overhead,   
Richie breaks in, to burgle the store,   
Connor is lurking behind the front door. 

Duncan is startled by sensing a 'buzz',   
He readies his sword, because that's what he does-   
When he feels an Immortal dangerously near,   
Tessa will follow, in spite of her fear. 

All comes together, with a crash and a crack,   
When Slan splits the skylight and leaps to attack,   
Three Immies, one mortal, a pre-Immie too,   
All thrown together in this murderous stew. 

Richie departs, leaving Duncan and Connor,   
To fend off masked Slan and save Tessa's honor.   
The sound of cops' sirens intrudes with a wail,   
Then Duncan must go and spring Richie from jail. 

Duncan and Tess share a brief interlude,   
Then Connor and Duncan practice sword aptitude,   
In an old musty warehouse, they parry and thrust,   
Reviving their friendship, renewing their trust. 

The clansmen tell Tessa the rules they must follow,   
How Duncan's lost love had left his heart hollow.   
Duncan tried to remove himself from the Game,   
Since his lover was killed, he was never the same. 

Slan attacks Tessa; Duncan's too slow.   
He's out of practice and asks her to go.   
She will not leave him, no matter the cost,   
Duncan's afraid that she too, will be lost. 

Slan calls - 'Soldier's Bridge, be there tonight!'   
And I'll have your woman-after the fight.   
Duncan is ready; he'd never withdraw,   
Until Connor decks him with a right to the jaw. 

Slan makes good his threat, he is waiting for Connor,   
But he cheats and fights dirty, 'cause he has no honor.   
Connor's defeated, he must take a dive.   
But he keeps his head safe and remains alive. 

Duncan revives, and races to Slan   
The battle is joined, this time Mac's the man!   
After the Q, Duncan dives in the river,   
Pulling out Connor, they sit and they shiver. 

And Richie, who hid in the trunk of the car,   
Watches the combat and the Q from afar.   
Never before and never since,   
Has he seen a death like the death of Slan Quince. 

Tessa begs Connor, she wants Duncan found,   
Connor rows her to Duncan, safe on Holy Ground.   
The lovers are united and Duncan keeps winnin'   
All of the fun all the good women. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

~ Family Tree   
  
---


End file.
